masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
Forum:Mass Effect Controversy
This is one thing that has interested me. I have read on this wikia and wikipedia about the sex scene controversy but I wish to know abit more. What was it that caused it, what happen to the lassie that spoke out against ME (Dont know name) what was the opinion of that Jack Thompson guy, how did it finaly end and what did EA and Bioware to about it. I am sure I'm not the only one on this wiki outside of the USA that wants to know a bit more user:JediSpectre117 15:48 August 21, 2011 If we're thinking of the same thing, then FOX News made a news report about how Mass Effect was a game where you played as a man who went around having sex with whomever he chooses. The news reporter who did the report only watched the trailer and her supporting evidence was a psyocologist who didn't play video games other than PackMan and Pong. They brought in an actual video game expert, but discounted everything he said because all they cared about is the image of Commander Shepard having sex with the Consort. I think that one of the Admins told me that they apologized for their stupidity in the matter, but if that was me I would never forget that, but then again it's FOX News and they don't care unless it will increase ratings.RiftJargon 15:13, August 20, 2011 (UTC) :Yeah we're thinking the samething. Is it true that a politition got involved and made things worse and that the reporter had a book and video gamers gave it bad reviews even though they had not read it. User:JediSpectre117 17:07, August 21, 2011 Yep, some politician wrote a book and it got rated on Amazon with like the lowest possible rating. People gave reviews saying I hated this book because my friend told me it suckedRiftJargon 16:24, August 20, 2011 (UTC) LOL :) All I can say is serves them right. In away its a refernce to mass effect. Think about. Those that believed that ME was a game where you played as a man who went around having sex with whomever he chooses( Are the council who dont believe the Reapers exsist) and EA Bioware and gamers as (Commander Shepard and allies who know other wise). They wont take the word of Shepard (EA bioware ect) until they see it for them selfs. Funny isnt it. User:JediSpectre117 18:15, August 21, 2011 (UTC) Yeah it was pretty big, and it further reduced, if that was possible, the reputation, quality, and my personal opinion of Fox. But here's some links so you can read yourself. Watch the video first, then read the articles. :YouTube clip of the interview. :Kotaku article about EA asking, really demanding, Fox set the record straight :CVG Article on how it embarrassed the station :CVG Article about EA asking Fox set the record straight :Another article about EA asking Fox to set the record straight from Wired :Commentator apologies from 1up.com :Kotaku article about author recanting :Another apology article from Joystiq :New York Times article about author recanting (personal favorite) :Another recant article from the Escapist :Last one from ARS Technica. Basically Fox pulled someone who had never played the game, and had them commentate on it. She then turned it into something for her book, the commentator was a self-help "expert" and gamers just threw it in her face. See the NY Times article for that one. Basically Fox just didn't remotely to a good job and while my opinion of them was very low already, this just put it in the toilet for me. Again though, I'll let you read for yourself, and while I pulled these off Google, they are probably some of the best ones, especially the Times article. I don't even pay attention to Fox news anymore. Lancer1289 17:39, August 20, 2011 (UTC) LOL,LOL,LOL,LOL,LOL. Where those people for real. IT was that trailer they showed that made me finaly decied to get ME. ADULT ONLY RATING!?!?!?!!!!. I think the PEGI rating here in Europe is to high for both Mass Effect (18 which like your adult only rating is the highist rating). Thankfully the BBFC rated ME=12, ME2=15 (so I'm in trouble if BBFC dont rate ME3, PEGI has already rated it 18). What they all said was rubish exept the guy who defended Mass effect, I'f seen worse in the simpsons and a James Bond film 007. Read the comments on her book, I am still laughing LOL. Thanks for the Links Lancer and for the info RiftJargon. User:JediSpectre117 19:38, August 21, 2011 (UTC) Fox pulling trying to pull one of these is not to be unexpected, neither is Jack Thompson pulling some of his fake science out in order to attack a very popular video game, Grand Theft Auto especially, just so he can be in the spotlight for a minute or two. Glenn Beck, Jack Thompson, and Fox News have, as I have heard, bashed and looked down upon upon video games multiple times in the past, but there's a formula behind these people, they only want attention. Fox News before they slammed Mass Effect gave it a 3.5 out of 4 star rating. Jack Thompson is probably borrowing his son's controller on GTA so he can bang a couple hookers for himself. Glenn Beck claims to be a liberal even though he isn't, he's just doing that to spread his name no matter what people may think of him or if he's liberal or conservative and he's probably aware that since 1991 when media was the most violent, that crime rates, murder rates, etc. have dropped a good 40%, he probably knows that, but he's bashing these things anyway because doing that kind of stuff gets you heard, and that's what these people want. I wouldn't worry about this or anything similar to this in the future, because there's a 99.9% chance no matter how much they whine about it, it's still going to get released and there's another 99.9% chance that they wont get it off the shelves either, these people already probably know all of these things and are probably just slamming these things for a little public attention and controversy, they function like a real-life version of a troll, the more you speak out against them, the more they come back. [[User:Marauder 09|'Marauder']] ''09'' 19:03, August 20, 2011 (UTC) It's FOX news lol of course they're going to pull a stunt like this. What they didn't mention is how you look out your window and you see worse stuff going on the streets. They just needed something that would get them views and they needed something to bicker about. I think if anything Mass Effect should go for more 'intimate' scenes (not full blown but you get the idea). People have always ranted how video games makes people become violent and blah blah...you had problems before if you decide to turn GTA b/c you saw it in a game. Anyways it was a big deal, but only for those FOXY related people. I never listen/watch or associate with FOX news, they tell lies and remember "The fox ate the gingerbread man even after he promised he wouldn't." That sly deceiving mammal...well you know where this is leading to lol :D SynysterShadows1213 :Oh. Good. Since this was something that happened years and years ago and was a non-issue at the time, I thought we'd all be cool letting it go. I see I was mistaken. So we have a forum to beat the crap out of this dead horse while at the same time spewing hatred for Fox News. Wonderful. Thanks, guys. Just when I was starting to really like the feel of the community, we knock the classy level back down a few pegs... SpartHawg948 19:46, August 20, 2011 (UTC) :Just to point out SpartHawg. I only created this forum for those like me who live outside of the USA and are curiuse about the story, what happened and how did it end. It was not intended to spew hatred for Fox News.User:JediSpectre117 23:35,August 21, 2011 (UTC) I don't see what the big deal is on video games "harming our children." One of the first video games that I played as a kid was on SEGA Genesis and the character had the ability decapitate people by punching them in the face. Plus, there's Mortal Kombat, which is a lot more violent and graphic, but even with that being the case, children played it all the time. I went over to my friends house to play Mortal Kombat one time and I lost the fight. My friend performed a fatality on me that was extrordinarily violent. He ripped out my spine, broke all of my bones, and then threw me in lava. Children can play that with no objection from the media, but when all of sudden someone sees a side-boob in Mass Effect, all hell breaks loose.RiftJargon 20:36, August 20, 2011 (UTC) :Just to point out that some people will make an issue out of anything. Some want their fifteen minutes of fame, others just want the press attention, others still are misinformed about the issue, and finally some actually do have a point they want to make. I believe that everything I listed above, with the exception of the last one played a part here. The last one, IMO, I'm starting to see less and less and that is the one that also gets overlooked too often. Lancer1289 23:32, August 20, 2011 (UTC) I went and read the reviews of her books, and I like the bad reviews. Not sure if those reviews are legit or Mass Effect people that made them look like they were actual reviews, since all reviews that seemed to be linked to the Mass Effect controversy were deleted. Also, I live in the US and never even heard of this until I pulled this up. I especially liked the video at the end of this article: Another apology article from Joystiq 04:44, August 21, 2011 (UTC) :And that is exactly what I'm talking about. I'm embarrassed to be in any way affiliated with those people. They give Mass Effect fans a bad name. "Some lady said something bad about Mass Effect? Let's spam Amazon and repeat her ignorance ourselves!" Because fighting ignorance with ignorance works so well. And after the ignorant commentator got a clue and apologized, do you think even one of those morons who left bad reviews retracted their review? I highly doubt it. What they did is the most ignorant and infantile thing they could have done, other than throwing themselves onto the ground and screaming like babies. :JediSpectre117, I'm sure it wasn't your intent to create a forum that would be used to spread false information and spew hatred of Fox News. But that is exactly what happens every time this topic is brought up. Most of the comments here contain at least one piece of blatantly false information, and that gets picked up and propagated by others. And any time anyone sees Fox News, it becomes an excuse to spew vitriol and make inane comments that have no place on this wiki, like "it's FOX News and they don't care unless it will increase ratings", "Basically Fox just didn't remotely to a good job", "Glenn Beck claims to be a liberal even though he isn't, he's just doing that to spread his name no matter what people may think of him or if he's liberal or conservative" (seriously? seriously? why?), " I never listen/watch or associate with FOX news, they tell lies", and so forth. People, if you want to bash on Fox News, please do it elsewhere. And if you want to spread false information, take that elsewhere too. SpartHawg948 05:55, August 21, 2011 (UTC) ::Ah, don't you love the evolution of humanity, Spart? =P LordDeathRay 06:07, August 21, 2011 (UTC) (edit conflict) Basically folks, let's break this down: What we had was a Fox News piece. We had a few elements here. There was the news anchor. She stated pretty much right away that she hadn't played the game, and had only seen the trailers. She asked some questions and expressed some concerns. She also praised the game several times. ("Pretty amazing stuff." "It's a fascinating game and I'm amazed at the artistry and what it looks like" "It's like watching a full feature film, basically. It's incredibly sophisticated.") Oddly enough, no one seems to have mentioned this. Probably too busy Fox-bashing. She also read aloud a statement from Microsoft which refuted the claims against the game. Next, we had two experts. One of them was a psychologist. She had never played the game, which she eventually admitted. She made several absurd claims, and generally made herself look like a fool. She didn't, however, try to plug her book or anything, contrary to what some here have asserted. The other expert was a genuine video game expert from SpikeTV. He had played the game, and made several good points, soundly refuting all the spurious allegations and coming across as very knowledgeable. He clearly came out on top in this discussion. They then went to a panel, and the panelists were kinda tools about it, though the anchor balanced it out by heaping even more praise on the game. Again, it's amazing how no one noticed this. So yeah, there was no plugging of her book, as was asserted. The psychologist never even uttered the words Pong or Pac-Man, as was asserted. (Makes me wonder if people even watched this before Fox-bashing ensued.) They had one commentator who hadn't played it, but another who did, which some people failed to mention for some inexplicable (but probably Fox-bashing related) reason. Shortly after all this, the commentator who had opposed the game apologized and retracted her statement. That didn't matter though to the legion of tools who decided to spam Amazon in an act of astounding immaturity. So, there you have it. In the story itself, you had one person clearly in favor of the game, one person clearly opposed, and the anchor, who kept heaping praise on the game. Yet that's not how it's portrayed here, is it? No. Here, it's portrayed as tantamount to the burning of the Reichstag. Responding to the ignorance of one commentator with even more ignorance is not the way to go about this, people. SpartHawg948 06:24, August 21, 2011 (UTC) And yes, LDR, it never ceases to amaze and dishearten me. SpartHawg948 06:24, August 21, 2011 (UTC) :I wholesomely agree. Personally, I think the blame here lies more with BioWare, then with Fox - the interviewer stated that she only viewed the trailers. So the trailers were the main issue here that caused the interviewer to perceive the game as too graphic. --silverstrike 08:49, August 21, 2011 (UTC) :I did notioce the anchor priasing Mass Effect but fail to knote it in my comments. I think the problem is that people get angry because the people that were interviewed were not gamers and had never played the game and were slagging something off they had not even seen. The comments on amazon about her book were childish but I think they took the idea fight fire with fire to mind and thought to giver a taste of her own medicine. I do agree with you SpartHawg that those who commented should have taken their comments off after she apologised (they should still do) She even agreed that the scene had been blown out of proportion and said she'd seen worse in Lost. I do not agree that it was the fault of the trailers. Before I got Mass Effect I was concerned about the scene but after viewing trailers I compared it to scenes in the Simpson and 007 movies. You should never jump to conclusions until you know the facts like I did about the game BULLY (I don't own it thought). An other good example of this is Mass Effect itself were the player believes that Saren wants to destroy the human race and attack the citadel, until vermier where its revealed the nature of the Reapers and the belief Saren has. My character based on at first agrees with Garrus to Kill Saren but after vermier pity's Saren like Liara. I do agree that it should be let go as it was solved they paid for it. People should not be sturing up hatred about this again like that person tried to do on this wiki a few months before I joined. User:JediSpectre117 13:19, August 22, 2011 (UTC)